She's a Lady
by ilovemuffincakes
Summary: Freddie can't control his big mouth and lets something slip that he never wanted to say. Seddie, rated because I'm paranoid.


**A/N:** The song is She's a Lady by Forever The Sickest Kids, I suggest you check it out. I don't really know where this came from, all I know is that I was listening to this song and this idea hit me like a truck and before I knew it I was writing a story. I don't like Seddie because I ship Cam harrrrddddd, but this was just too good too pass up. Hope you enjoy. :]

**Disclaimer: If pigs are flying like birdies right now, then that means that I own iCarly. But they're not (as far as I know anyway) so I don't. :[**

* * *

I think I'm in love.

But how do you tell the girl you're supposed to hate that you're in love with her?

_I'm in love with a girl I hate_

_She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me_

_I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic_

_A traitor, I'd trade her in a second_

Sam "Badass" Puckett doesn't go for guys like me. Hell, she tells me that same thing every day. Of course, she isn't so nice about it, for example calling me a nub or a tech nerd or something along those lines, but she makes it very clear that she wants nothing to do with me. If I told her she's probably do something insanely painful, like club me over the head with a chair or something.

_She's a backseat driver_

_A drama provider an instant update of the world_

_She's a first class liar a constant forgetter_

_She's attractive but bitter_

"Sup Freddifer." Yet another nickname. I thought briefly about telling her now, just blurting it out and running away, but I don't. "Wh-What'd you just say?!" Wow, I should really work on the whole "keep your thoughts to yourself" thing, eh?

"N-nothing! I-I didn't s-say anything! I-I'm gonna g-go…Somewhere else! B-Bye!" I manage to stutter out before running as fast as I could to…Well I wasn't exactly sure where I was going, but as long as it was far away from her, it was fine with me.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry_

_If you turn around, turn around, baby don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

Urgh, I always mess things up when it comes to girls. I messed it up with Carly, I messed it up with Shelby, and now I messed it up with Sam. Way to go, Fredward. Way to crush your own dreams. I got about halfway home from school when I realized that I couldn't go home because my mom would freak. Not that she wouldn't freak when she found out that I had left school in the first place, but I really wasn't in the mood to hear her bitch at me for ditching right now.

I found a bench on the side of the road that wasn't occupied by a hobo and sat, tired from running so far. I can't believe I just did that. Did I really just do that? God, I'll never be able to leave my house-no, I'll never be able to leave my _room_ again. It'll be like that time when she told everyone that I'd never kissed a girl before, except I'll just be hiding from her, and not the entire teenage population. To be honest, I'd rather have the teenagers on my ass than Sam. She scares me. A lot.

_Take off your shoes_

_Come in the room_

_And baby let's try not to argue_

_Turn out the lights_

_Turn on the radio_

_How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you_

_I'm too busy loving you_

_I'm too busy loving you_

I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to hear someone join me on the bench, and it wasn't until I heard that familiar voice say "Hey Fredward" that I noticed who it was. I looked up at Sam, cringing with my arms up to defend me, and all she did was laugh. "You can put your "guns" away, Freddie. I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise." I cautiously lowered my arms, staring at her wide eyed.

"Y-You're not mad?" I ask, slightly hopeful but not _too_ hopeful. She _is_ Sam, after all. This could be like a "calm before the storm" kind of a deal.

"Nah, I'm not mad. I'm actually kind of…Happy."

"Huh?" is my oh-so-intelligent response.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry_

_If you turn around turn around baby don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

She looks down and I can see that there's a smirk on her face. "Y'know, for a nerd, you aren't all that smart." Sam glances up at me and giggles at the ridiculous-looking blank stare I am currently wearing on my face, and then continues. "I've uh…I've kind of had a crush on you for a while. I figured you wouldn't feel the same and as tough as I am, I don't take rejection well."

I run a hand through my hair and sigh softly. She's still studying her shoes like they're the most interesting thing in the world when I say, "I don't think this is just a crush, Sam. Not like with Carly. Or-or Shelby. I think I…I think I love you." And with that, I place my left pointer finger gently under her chin and bring her face to mine, whisper "Let's do this right" and kiss her.

At first she's a little shocked, but it doesn't take long for her to get into the kiss. It wasn't meant to be a makeout session, and I end it before it could turn into one, but it was enough to get my point across. Sam leans into me and lays her head on my shoulder before whispering, "I love you too, Frednerd." I chuckle, because she's Sam, and I hope she doesn't change at all (other than beating me up and such).

_Here I am_

_There you go again, again_

_And we will not ever be eighteen again, again_

"So…what do we do now?"I question. It's a pretty broad question, but I think she understands what I mean.

She shifts slightly to face me, rolls her eyes and says, "We date, Fredward. What else would we do?"

_And I'm worn out of fighting_

_And every night you leave crying_

_And I could use some time_

_And here I am_

_There you go again (again)_

I smirk at her and nod. "Whaddya wanna do 'till school gets out? We gotta make it back in time to pick up Carly, 'cause she'll wonder where we were all day, but we have about…3 hours 'till school's over."

_And I'm worn out of fighting_

_And every night you leave crying_

_And I could use some time_

_And here I am_

_There you go again (again)_

"Groovy Smoothie?" She suggests, eyebrows raised.

"Only if I'm buyin'." I grin at her.

She rolls her eyes at me again and replies, "When do I buy _anything_?" as we jump up and make our way towards our favorite hangout.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry_

_If you turn around turn around baby don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time_

"True, true." I agree, lacing our fingers together and hoping she won't hit me for it. I'm thankful when she doesn't seem bothered by it at all. It's gonna take some time to get used to this side of Sam, because it's a side I've never seen before.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry_

_If you turn around turn around baby don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

* * *

**HEY.  
****See that button down there?  
****Click it.  
****Now write what you thought of this story.  
****DO IT.  
****OR FLYING PIGS WILL GIVE ME OWNERSHIP OF iCARLY AND I WILL SATISFY THE WISHES OF CAM SHIPPERS EVERYWHERE.**

**;D**


End file.
